What Is It
by Unable to Love
Summary: How old is Echizen? Everyone wonders now that they saw it. Why is Fuji complaining? Ryoma still wonders what is it? Pretty OOC and very random. This may make you stupid, so I advise you not to read. FujiRyo and slight Golden Pair. I warned you.


A/N: This is also a very very random fanfic. I also advise you not to read this. It might make you stupid. Absolutely no romaji in this except honorifics. If you have a problem with the Thrill Pair, please leave. Other than that, enjoy. Remember, I warned you so don't sue me. I also don't own Prince of Tennis.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What is It

  
'Ne Echizen, how come you have a hickey on your neck?" Fuji said after he noticed a red mark on Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma, who doesn't know what a hickey is, was playing violin excessively last night because his tennis racket was confiscated and Karupin gave him a violin. Of course, Ryoma can't play the violin, so his dad's ears were broken the next day. Anyways, Ryoma had a mark left on his neck that was red and looked like a skin blemish.

Fuji was still wondering why Ryoma has a hickey, and how old he is. Obviously, a twelve-year old should only do it when he/she is 16-18. Ryoma couldn't have a hickey. If he did, that meant Ryoma has a boyfriend/girlfriend. That meant Fuji would never be with Ryoma. That also meant Ryoma is a stupid 18-year old midget who failed junior high. This couldn't be happening to him. He started complaining on how Seigaku letted someone like Ryoma go there. 

Ryoma sweatdropped at the sight of his senpai whining over something. He still had no idea what Fuji was talking about when he said hickey. What the hell is hickey? He needed to know so he would be smarter and maybe the smartest person in the whole wide world someday. He decided to ask every person he knew.

He first asked Momo about a hickey. Asking Momo was his first option since Momo knew a lot about these things, whatever they are. So he asked Momo what a hickey is, and then Momo fainted. What was Momo thinking? _Echizen, did you do it?_

Since Momo couldn't tell him what a hickey is, he decided to ask the Inui Sadaharu. Inui knew a lot of things, and the Inui does not faint. Ryoma asked Inui what a hickey is, and what was Inui's reaction? "Ii data. Echizen actually has hormones. 45 percent has increased to 47 percent chance of Ryoma getting a lover by the end of his time in Seishun Gakuen." Inui kept on mumbling and mumbling. Ryoma decided it was best to ask someone else.

The next people Ryoma decided to ask were the Golden Pair. Since Inui mentioned hormones, hickeys might have something to do with romance. The Golden Pair were the most synched, therefore they are a couple,even though they're both boys, but who cares. Ryoma came up to Eiji and Oishi and putted on his most innocent face, asking his simple question. What is a hickey? What was the synched pair's reaction? They ran away. They ran away to the curious kitten.

Ryoma sighed in defeat. He wanted to asked Taka, but he's busy. He also wanted to ask Tezuka, but he was in Germany. And where was Kaidoh? Not at his house. He had no more options except for the person who started the question. Fuji Shusuke.

Ryoma ran to Fuji's house since he was very curious about hickeys now that nobody dared to tell him what it was. Ryoma asked Fuji his innocent question, and Fuji's response was, a hickey is a good thing. Finally, someone told the little uke what a hickey is. Ryoma was still curious about what a hickey is so he asked Fuji to give him one. Fuji happily gave Ryoma a hickey. Fuji was happy and Ryoma was saying, "Ow!! Fuji-senpai, you gave me the wrong definition. A hickey is a bad thing."

The next day, two hickeys were on Ryoma's neck. Ryoma still had no idea what a hickey is, except it was a bad thing. He is never going to request for a hickey ever again. Ryoma still couldn't see why his violin mark was like the hickey. Then, as if God planned it, Ryoma found a dictionary. He quickly looked up the word hickey. He was finally glad to know what a hickey is. Now, he is wondering what is a lube and what is a groin? Some things will never be answered for Ryoma, huh?  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Again, this was very random so don't sue me. I'm very sorry if it was not funny. 


End file.
